particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Sagfred
Introduction The battle of Sagfred was fought between rebelling Ahmadi backed local lords and the Tokundian Tribe on the 27th of September 1300. It took place within the Sagfred plains near Trebic, Darali. It is arguably the battle that broke the back of the Tokundian Empire. Prelude Brutality from the Tokundians towards the other Deltarian tribes, forced them into a status little better than that of the native tribes that circled the empire. Gradually as the Czar's rule became increasingly centralised Czar Štefan VIII began to interfere with the minor noble's independence. His son's, Czar Štefan IX's rule became untenable upon his succession to the throne. The power of the Tokundian huscarles was overwhelmed as regional nobles aligned themselves with the mighty Ahmadi Caliphate and initiated a large revolt against the Czar and the Tokundian tribe. The Tokundian Tribal Army was commanded by their Czar Štefan IX. With a belief in the invincibility of his Huscarls, decided to meet the rebel force in battle and crush them once and for all. Army Composition The Tokundian Tribal Army was commanded by their Czar Štefan IX. With a belief in the invincibility of his Huscarls, decided to meet the rebel force in battle and crush them once and for all. The rebelling regional nobles were led by Eckbert "The Arrogant" from what is now Doron Akigo. There was also a large force of soldiers from the Ahmadi Caliphate who sent troops to assist the rebels. Although outnumbered, the Huscarls were well trained and still kept a reputation as formidable opponents. The Battle Due to the superior numbers of his foes, The Czar took a defensive position believing that the strength of his Huscarls would beat back any assault and give him a chance to pursue the defeated rebels once this was done. As expected, the rebel troops attacked head on and heavy fighting between two powerful formations of infantry commenced. Both sides attempted to use cavalry to flank each other. The Ahmadi and rebel cavalry were forced to turn back due to the superior armor of the Tokundian Cavalry ready to intercept them while the Tokundian cavalry could not reach the flanks without being decimated by Ahmadi archers. Eventually, the superior discipline of the Huscarls appeared to be giving them the upper hand. Ahmadi Cavalry then proceeded to draw the Tokundian cavalry away by feinting an attack on the Tokundian line. The Tokundians took the bait and chased after for miles on end to the point that the battlefield was nowhere to be seen. The remaining rebel cavalry then made their move flanking the Huscarls and eventually encircling them. The Huscarls were cut down in bulk and almost completely annihilated. Seeing the battle as lost, Czar Štefan IX and his family attempted to flee on horseback. Meanwhile, the Tokundian Cavalry returned to the battle to see it lost but were lured into charging then annihilated as well. Aftermath Czar Štefan IX, his wife, and his three sons were cut down after the battle, their bodies mutilated. Several prominiant Tokundian Thanes attempted to restore the power of the Czar, but with the royal line extinguished, their efforts proved futile. Royal garrisons were reduced one by one, vengeance carried out upon any Tokundians unlucky enough to be captured. Tortured and horrifically mutilated bodies hung from the walls of most towns, wild animals fought for the scraps of rotting Tokundian flesh, pregnant relatives of the last Czar had their babies ripped out in the great public square of the former capital as the former followers and servants of Czar Štefan IX were hacked to death. The attacks upon Tokundian tribesmen continued unabated for a decade. A few thousand Tokundian survivors fled south forming a Kingdom in what is now Cobura, however they left behind them several hundred thousand corpses. With the collapse of the Empire the remaining five tribes once again formed their old Thanes, destroying the changes to governance brought about by the infamous Czars. During the revolt the Ahmadi Caliphate and its vassal states conquered large parts of Deltarian territory, reversing all the territorial conquests from the time of the Tokundian Empire. Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts